vrchat_legendsfandomcom-20200214-history
Chipz Season 5 RP Group
What is Chipz Season 5? "Chipz Season 5 RP", or "Ascension Academy RP" is a roleplaying series mainly hosted and organized by StealthRG aka Chipz. This article is meant to list and link to members, their characters and participants. For events see separate related articles. Related Introduction and setting The Season 5 story-line follows flashback into the past history of Chipz and his past comrades encounters with magic and their time at the academy - memories that his present self has mostly lost due to some sort of amnesia. There are parts of the RP that take place in the present day surrounding Chipz conflict with The Darkness. Actors and participants Not all players and characters are part of the same present and past story arc. Students Participants who play a role as a student. Students are organized into the squads they were assigned in no particular order. Ignis *StealthRG - Portraying himself and a younger Chipz. *Howlcifer - Portraying Victor, a messenger for The Vampire Council. *Satchi - Portraying himself and Rook, an arcane golem. *PookieChan - Portraying Esmae, a pink haired spirit. *Miss Universe - Portraying Vevina Ciseris, a pink haired poisonous insect girl. *Speca - Portraying Speca, a purple haired jumpy witch. Ardent Veil *Oblivious - Portraying herself and Arbor Solei, a pink spinel gemstone construct. *Pierson - Portraying Jay Kali, a red haired human. *SilentOne - Portraying Hannah Hart, a glasses wearing human. *RibbonHeart - Portraying Cari Cuddlefish, a pink haired merfolk. *Dagur - Portraying Gavin Lattimere, a red haired human. *Renegade Jay - Portraying Mason Morris, a black haired human. Vanguard *Folkona - Portraying herself and Melanie McDaniel, a dark elf and twin to Barthall. *KuriGames - Portraying and Ryder and his Detective Kuri persona. *Shanrock - Portraying Augusta Anders, a purple haired human. *Burning_Sea - Portraying Kuroi Kage, a short human with markings on his hands. *MerreSmalls - Portraying Jixie, an orange haired girl. *Kazuki-K - Portraying Zackary Fang, a black furred Lycan and brother to Lila. Crystal Thorn *N0D - Portraying Eldrin, a high elf. *CDMan - Portraying Barthall McDaniel, a dark elf and twin to Melanie. *WolfyGV - Portraying Picwik, assumed an onion sprite. *BandAid91 - Portraying Lila Fang, a white furred Lycan and sister to Zachery. *Nanoade - Portraying Irinarya, a white haired high elf from Eldoria. *Blacknightte - Portraying Stark Zephyr, a brown haired human. *Momo- Portraying Shizuko Nanteko, a blue furred fox spirit. General * Kareeda - Portraying Reximus Evershine, a teal haired human. Teachers Participants who play a role as a teacher. *Kareeda - Portraying Headmaster Kareeda Akiyama, the human headmaster of Ascension Academy. *Veinhelm - Portraying Professor Vondanen, a demon professor of alchemy and head of Ignis Squad. *Shimonzu - Portraying Professor Willow, a dryad professor and head of Ardent Veil Squad. *Arcadum - Portraying Professor Steele, head of Vanguard Squad, as well as Wolfgang, The Darkness and Methusala Honeysuckle. *Haven_Kendrick - Portraying Pierce Carver, a Lieutenant-Commander in the military and benefactor to the academy, now Professor leading Vanguard Squad alongside Professor Steele. *MhaiWind - Portraying Luna Silver, a strict professor and head of Crystal Thorn Squad. *Miss Minerva DH - Portraying herself and a younger Madame Minerva, assistant to the headmaster and gatekeeper to Ascension Academy. *Frisky - Portraying Professor Conor. *GreatKhanHD - Portraying Alekai Northstar, co-librarian with his twin Alex. *GreatKhanHD (also) - Portraying Alex Northstar, co-librarian with his twin Alekai. Other Participants who play a role as neither a student nor a teacher. * Kareeda - Portraying Bargus Stoutcannon, a bald dwarf and visiting craftsman of Ascension. *Cor Vous - Portraying herself and Hoshi. *Lanfear - Returning as Chipz potential love interest and one of the owners of Neko Nights Night Club. *Kimple - Returning to guide Chipz with knowledge of the Cycles. *NobodyQueen - Portraying Genevieve, an old friend of Chipz and Victor. *Bream - Portraying Katherine, A long time friend of Arbor. Guests Participants who've made appearances but may not consistently appear or be integral to the main story line. *Oathmeal - Portraying herself as one of the owners of Neko Nights Night Club. *Aegis - Members of the organization have made appearances to assist in rescuing Chipz. *The Purple Lotus - Members of the organization have made appearances as Satchi's backup. Formerly Former players who were in the story previously but are no longer portraying an active role in the series. *Mimika - Portrayed Izanami Mikoto, a friend and romance interest. *SciFri - Right-hand man of Chipz when they ran Club Rogue together. *VII - A vampire lord and member of The Vampire Council, loyal to Chipz. *Babe - Portraying Lily Matix, a half dragon. *Domo - Portraying Xana Fluffytail, a rabbit. *Tess - Portraying her vampire persona and Heather Frost. History Teaser and reveals On Feb 15th, 2019 a teaser trailer was shared via Dropbox by StealthRG on Discord. The teaser covers what appears to be a younger Chipz and 3 other people donning similar matching uniforms as him. The uniforms appear to be of a military, student type nature or both. As a powerful magical spell is released Chipz together with his fellows take cover behind a magical shield as the spell detonates like a bomb before them. In Discord on Mar 4th, 2019 a teaser screenshot was shared by StealthRG and Howlcifer confirmed it was him portraying Victor, standing next to Arbor in the picture. On May 5th, 2019 the Official Chipz Season 5 Trailer was released announcing the release date of Season 5 to be on May 15th 10pm CST. , Vevina, Esmae and Cari.|thumb]] Trivia *''"Pink Squad"'' is not an actual squad but the nickname for all the pink-haired students at the academy. Namely Vevina, Cari, Arbor and Esmae. *The teaser trailer was first revealed and shared on StealthRG's Discord. *The uniforms with a crest (coat-of-arms) were released early which looked very similar to the one of Hogwarts, hinting at a magical school type theme in the roleplay. This turned out to be true. *Season 5 was delayed for many months that it's eventual release date announcement was met with mixed feelings of both joy in anticipation and skepticism. **The series name "Season 5" is often joked and "memed" about by members in the VRChat community for being delayed for so long, sometimes even by Stealth himself. Links and Related Links to Videos and Clips *Streamable Mirror - StealthRG Season 5 Teaser Trailer (2019-02-15) *Twitch Video Clip - Chipz and Izanami flashback (this might not be canon any longer) *YouTube Video - Unofficial Season 5 trailer Created by Chipz Archive. Early Teasers Gallery StealthRG Feb 15th Teaser screenshot 6.jpg|Young Chipz talking to his allies wearing matching uniforms. StealthRG Mar 4th Teaser.png|Participants posing in a teaser screenshot shared on Discord by StealthRG. Arbor and Victor in the front. Unknown in the back. StealthRG Feb 15th Teaser screenshot 1.jpg|From the teaser trailer. StealthRG Feb 15th Teaser screenshot 2.jpg StealthRG Feb 15th Teaser screenshot 3.jpg StealthRG Feb 15th Teaser screenshot 4.jpg StealthRG Feb 15th Teaser screenshot 5.jpg StealthRG Feb 15th Teaser screenshot 7.jpg Stealth Season 5 uniform crest change vs Hogwarts.jpg|Uniform crest evolution. Left: 2018 flashback. Mid: 2019 teaser. Right: Hogwarts. Chipz Season 5 Model.png|Chipz's new season 5 model. Category:RP Groups Category:Ascension Lore Category:Articles Still Underconstruction